Un chant de paix
by Hana Uchiwa
Summary: Alors voilà, c'est un AkiHika mon couple préféré ! Allez lire sivoupléééééééé ! C'est du mimi tout plein ! Rewiew ? Mais bien sur ! lol !


**Fanfic : Hikaru no go**

**Auteur : Hana Uchiwa**

**Couple : Akira/Hikaru**

_**Un chant de paix :**_

Un air s'élevait dans la pièce. Le jeune Shindo était dans sa chambre, ignorant qu'il était espionné par son rival : Akira Touya.

_**Le décoloré continuait sa chanson, la mélant à des paroles.**_

**_Hikaru : « Tout serai parfait,_**

_**Si le monde était, **_

_**Un monde de paix**_

_**Comme il ne l'est jamais.**_

_**Je le laisse aux autres, **_

_**Nous créeront le notre**_

**_Je connaît les doutes, les pleurs, la peur, _**

_**Mais tout au fond là dans mon cœur :**_

_**Je sais, qu'un jour notre amour, **_

_**Guidera nos pas, toujours**_

_**Si toi tu es prêt de moi**_

_**La nuit fera place au jour**_

_**Tout s'éclairera, **_

_**Puisque tu es là, **_

_**L'amour nous guidera …(1) » **_

_**Il s'était arrêté et avait baissé la tête. Une larme coula et vint s'écraser sur le sol froid. Il releva soudain le tête pour s'allonger sur le sol. **_

**_Hikaru : Akira … Akira … qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait … bon sang … CRETIN !_**

**_Akira ( ouvrant la porte en fracas ) : C'est qui que tu traites de crétin ?_**

Hikaru regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Son visage s'illumina en l'espace d'une seconde, et sans qu'Akira n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Hikaru lui avait déjà sauté au cou.

**_Hikaru : AKIRA ! AKIRA ! TU ES REVENU ! AKIRA EST REVENU !_**

**_Akira : Oui j'avais remarqué merci … au fait … je t'entends très bien tu sais, pas besoin de le HURLER !_**

**_Hikaru : Oh pardon …_**

_**Akira repoussa gentiment Hikaru et s'assit devant le goban.**_

**_Akira ( sur un ton neutre ) : On fait une partir ?_**

**_Hikaru : CERTAINEMENT PAS ! Tu va d'abord me raconter comment s'est passé ton voyage ! Deux mois sans donner de nouvelle, c'est plutôt louche !_**

**_Akira ( d'un air las ) : Puisque j'ai le choix … bon, le train est tombé en panne, et le moteur principal à sauté alors on a du marcher 500 kilomètres à pied (2)._**

**_Hikaru : Mais … ton père avait emmené des tonnes de nourriture ou quoi ?_**

**_Akira : Dans le mil … et des tonnes de valises par la même occasion … bon on la fait cette partie ?_**

**_Hikaru : Mouais …_**

**_Une bonne heure plus tard, en plein dans la partie, Hikaru se remit à chantonner, au grand plaisir, bien caché, de son compagnon. Sans paroles cette fois-ci, juste des bribes. Des bribes de notes. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Akira l'écoutait._**

**_Akira : Cette chanson … c'est celle que j'ai chanté à la fête du premier de l'an n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_Hikaru : Euh … oui … je l'ai trouvé très belle alors j'arrêtes pas de la chanter !_**

**_Akira : Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pleurer tout à l'heure ?_**

**_Hikaru ( se relevant brusquement ) : QUOI ? Tu … tu … m'a …_**

**_Akira : Entendu chanter ? Oui. Vu pleurer ? Aussi …_**

**_Hikaru ( se rasseyant ) : Ah … aller continuons la partie !_**

**_Akira : Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas !_**

**_Hikaru ( avec un sourire forcé ) : Rien rien !_**

**_Akira : Tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce que tu as je ne bougerait pas d'ici …_**

**_Hikaru : Alors tu ne va pas bouger de la journée …_**

**_Akira : Dit … tu veut pas me la rechanter cette chanson ?_**

**_Hikaru le regarda, perplexe. Akira, le grand Akira Touya voulait qu'il chante. Envers et contre toute attente, Hikaru se leva et avait tendu sa main à Akira._**

**_Hikaru : Chante avec moi …_**

**_Akira ( prenant sa main ) : D'accord … mais chante avec moi l'autre chanson que j'ai chanté ce jour-là …_**

**_Hikaru : OK !_**

**_Ils se mirent debout et commencèrent la chanson. Les deux garçons n'osaient pas trop chanter, puis petit à petit, leur voix devinrent de plus en plus forte._**

**_Hikaru : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles, _**

**_D'une étrange lumière !_**

_**La Terre entière, **_

_**En parfaite harmonie**_

**_Vit un beau grand voyage ! »_**

**_Hikaru : « Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime, _**

**_Mais comment lui avouer ?_**

**_Mes secrets mes problèmes ?_**

**_Non il serai trop blessé …_**

**_Akira : « Quel lourd secret cache-t-il,_**

**_Derrière tant de rancœur ?_**

**_Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil_**

**_Qui règne dans mon cœur ! »_**

**_Akira/Hikaru : « L'amour brille sous les étoiles, _**

**_D'une étrange lumière !_**

_**La Terre entière, **_

_**En parfaite harmonie**_

**_Vit sa plus belle histoire !_**

**_L'amour brille sous les étoiles _**

**_Illuminant leur cœur _**

**_Sa lumière éclairera l'infini_**

**_Un sublime espoir !(3) »_**

**_Ils se regardaient. Hikaru aimait Akira. Akira aimait Hikaru, mais comme un ami. Hikaru l'avait bien compris, et avait décidé que si Akira ne voulait pas de son amour, il lui offrirait son amitié. Un parfum dérisoire qu'est celui de l'amour, une danse frénétique et entraînante. Un gouffre qui vous entraîne toujours plus bas._**

**_Hikaru, lui, était déjà bien bas. Et il tombait encore. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est garder ses sentiments pour lui, cacher tout ça et continuer à l'observer en cachette. Continuer de l'aimer en secret. Savoir qu'Akira était en paix. C'était ça son véritable secret. Veiller sans cesse sur l'homme qu'il aimait._**

OWARI 

_**(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent le roi lion … à bon entendeur salut !**_

_**(2) Ouh que je suis cruelle ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

**_(3) le roi lion … le retour …_**


End file.
